HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY ROSS LYNCH
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Imagine how will Ross 18th birthday happen ? Read and you'll find out. LEMON. RAURA. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! ;)


**HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY ROSS**

By a sweet morning, the lovely Laura Marano woke up with a wide smile on her face. She turned her face to the calendar on her bedside table and her smile got bigger. Today was her best friend's birthday, he was finally 18, he won't be the baby of the Austin & Ally cast. She decided to get prepaired, because Stormie had asked her to make a big breakfast for him. She dressed and went downstairs where her parents and Vanessa were eating breakfast,

"So, it's Ross big day ?" Vanessa asked with a wink

"Yeah ! But I guess he isn't up yet" Laura laughed and Vanessa does too.

"What did you buy for him?" Laura looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Oh no ! I forgot ! And I have no ideas what I should buy..."

"Just ask his mom or his brothers !"

"Vanessa ! You're a genius !" She hugged her sister and she laughed,

"Someone is stressed today!"

"Me ? No way ! Well I gotta go, Stormie is waiting for me!"

"Laura? What time do we have to come to the party ?"

"I think it should be around 7pm"

"All right, have fun ! And be careful."

"Got it, Dad ! Bye"

Laura exited the house and went to her car to drive to the Lynchs. Once she arrived, she was welcomed by Stormie and Rydel who were packing stuffs for Ross' breakfast.

"Hey there Laura." Stormie gave her a hug, followed by Rydel. "Are you ready?"

"Of course Stormie, how much time do we have ?"

"Maybe half an hour or one hour, don't worry Ryland is keeping an eye on him"

The girls were making breakfast involving a lot of pancakes, some sorts he didn't eat before. When they were done, they were hanging in the living room but Stormie has to do the laundry.

Riker and Rocky cam in the living-room and kissed Laura on each cheek, she giggled.

"Hi, boys !"

"Hey, beautiful ! So what did you get for Rossy Bossy ? You in a sexy outfit ?"

Laura looked at Rocky, blushing a deep crimson. Rydel nudged Laura's arm, laughing.

"That's a good idea ! His hormones are mainly on fire these days!"

"Rydel ! Stop it !"

"Awww come on Laur ! We all saw how you were looking at him at Riker's birthday, it's obvious that you love eachothers!"

"Hey, lil sis ! If you want to give him a gift just give your body to him, he'll be pleased, count on i- OW !"

Laura just pinched Rocky on the arm because Ross was coming to them, rubbing his eyes. _Gosh, I never saw him like that, and that body..._

His sibling were wishing him an happy birthday, and she smiled when she saw Riker messing with his hair, while Rocky whispered something in his ear which made him blush badly.

"Rossy !"

Laura jumped into his arms and he put his arms around her waist, smelling her perfume.

"Hey you !"

"Happy birthday, sleepy head ! You're finally 18"

She kissed him on the cheek and she earned a kiss on the forehead,

"Thanks, princes- What are you looking at us with these smirks?"

The persons in the background looked anywhere but at the teenagers, but with their smirks on their faces.

Laura decided to broke off the hug when she discovered that he was shirtless, and a pair of boxers which showed a little his … Laura snap out of it ! He's your bestfriend for God's sake !

Ross smirked at her attitude and she looked away, before taking his hand leading him to the kitchen,

his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he discovered plates full with pancakes, he almost jumped on these, but his mother held him by the arm,

"You're the one who did that Mom ?"

"Yes with Rydel and Laura's help of course ! Happy birthday, my baby!"

"Mom..."

He looked over at Laura who was giggling,

"What are you giggling at, Marano ?"

She looked up and bit her bottom lip, wiping her eyes,

"Nothing, Lynch..."

She passed in front of him, her ass brushing against his morning erection, when she felt that she looked up at him and winked, this girl will be the death of him, he gritted his teeth and began to eat his pancakes, trying to hide his erection,

"So Mom what are we going to do today ?"

"That's a surprise, my sweet pumpkin !"

Stormie played with Ross' cheek as he sighed, avoiding his siblings and Laura's laughters. Adter finishing their breakfast, Ross stood up.

"Well gonna take a shower" He looked over at Laura "Wanna join me ?"

"Sorry Rossy but I had taken one with George Clooney this morning" She laughed as he pulled a face.

"Please ! He doesn't have half my muscles" He flexed his muscles in front of her face, and she looked away, blushing.

"You're just jealous ! Now go take your shower, lover boy !"

He stuck out his tongue at her and went upstairs,

"Such a child, come on Laura we are waiting for you !"

Laura jumped at the voice, she turned around and saw Riker looking at her... smirking ?

"Okay, I'm coming !"

Laura, Stormie, Rydel, Rocky and Riker headed to the manor of Ross' uncle, he had agreed to let them make a party for Ross' birthday. Laura was hanging some decorations with the help of Rocky,

he nudged her arm, laughing,

"So Laura ! I guess Ross being 18 doesn't change a thing, always childish..."

"Yeah but it's cute..."

"Are you falling for Ross?"

"WHAT ? Pfffft noooo !"

"Of course ! Of course ! Eh by the way, I've got an idea for his present !"

He put his elbow on Laura's head and she looked up at him, killing him with her looks,

"Tell me ! And I hope it isn't involving something sexual... like always !"

"Laura, Laura, Laura... That's not right ! I'm not a perv !"

He raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed,

"Fine... But can I say my idea ?"

"Go on"

"How about you give your virginity to him?"

"ROCKY MARK LYNCH ! Are you insane ?!"

"So I was right !"

"What ?"

"You're a virgin just like Ross !"

"Stop it !"

Rocky smirked as her face burnt with embarassment, they continued to hang the decorations in silence, at 7pm the guests were arriving, Rydel had told Laura tol put on a yellow dress despite of her explanations because the dress was too tight but Rydel insisted that Ross will love it,

"Guys ! Mark is coming with Ross so hide !"

Everybody hide in various places and Stormie turn off the lights, Ross opened the door and everyone screamed "SURPRISE !" as he backed away holding his chest, pulling a pout on his face,

"Guys ! I nearly died on that one, you're so mean !"

Everyone laughed and Rydel began to serve champagne and some snacks,

Then Ross looked at Laura, she looked very stunning in that dress and he could feel himself harden, _Stupid Hormones... _She was talking to Dove, Rydel, Raini and Maia, and he swore he could see a slight blush on her cheeks as Dove, Rydel, Maia and Raini looked at him, smirking,

An arm was suddenly put around his shoulder as he looked at the ginger guy next to him, he felt himself smile, it was a few weeks since they have seen eachothers,

"So bro, how does it feel to be an adult now ?"

"Well I feel no differences, I'm just legal I guess !"

"Yeah you're right ! So, do you want some cocktails ?"

"Calum ! I-I don't know, I never drank of my life !"

"Chill out ! That's just a glass, here you are ! Cheers !"

Calum took a sip of his drink while Ross was looking at it, hesitant,

he looked at his comrade and he nodded, so Ross decided to drink it all, Calum looked at him with wide eyes, as hours pass by Ross took another one and another one, Calum tried to stop him from drinking but it was useless,

"Are you insane ? What do you think it will bring you to be drunk on your 18th birthday?"

"Whut ?"

"You have to stop drinking it little by little, you're not used to alcohol"

"Come on Cal ! It's just a few glasses like you said before ! I'm alright ! Woah look at that little chick over there, she's yellow so that's a chick !"

"Man ! That's Laura !"

"Look at that body, I'd love to eat her out"

"ROSS, come here ! You're not walking normally !"

Calum helped Ross to walk as Laura came towards them,

"So guys, are you having fun ? Ross ? Why are you looking at me like that ? That's creepy..."

"In case you haven't noticed but your best friend is drunk..."

"No, really ? Ross ! Why did you do that ?"

"You're sexy..."

"Answer my question, young boy !"

"Mooooom..."

He went on his knees and hugged Laura's waist, putting his head on her stomach,

"Ross ! Get up, everyone is staring at us..."

Calum helped Ross up and Ross lean in to Laura, his breath was stinking alcohol, and she threw a glance at Calum,

"Why didn't you do something ? Ross, stop kissing my nec- hmm"

She shivered as Calum smirked at her, she slapped him on the arm and he stroked his arm, she felt Ross' breath against her ear, and goosebumps appeared on her body,

"Laur... You are so sexy tonight... How come I never noticed you were sexy before ?"

"Ross..."

"Whut ? You know what, Laura ?"

"Huh?"

"I wanna sleep with you... I wanna make love to you tonight... I wanna fuck you hard... I wanna hear you scream my name as I thrust into you..."

"Ross... You're not thinking straight..."

Calum looked at them and said in a soft voice,

"Well gonna let you together, have fun guys but don't forget to use protection !"

"CALUM !"

She looked at her ginger friend as he was walking away, she turned towards Ross as he was looking at her with desire and sincerity in his eyes,

"Believe me, Laur... I'm not lying on my feelings even if I'm drunk..."

"Ross... Come on st-"

She was cut off by soft lips against hers, this kiss was better than the others they shared on Austin & Ally, it was more passionnate and more... real because they were _Ross & Laura_, not _Austin & Ally_, she broke off the kiss when she felt something poking against her stomach, she smirked as she looked up at him,

"Someone is horny ?"

"I'm always horny around you but you're never looking down"

Laura blushed a deep crimson while biting her bottom lip, the alcohol in Ross' blood seems to disappear step by step as they were eating a "R5" cake, later he was opening his presents, smiling like a little kid, he got a new guitar, new ice skates **(A/N : Don't know if I spelled it right ^^'),** a 'Turn It Up' album, new converses, some money, some R5 stuffs, some gifts made by fans and then he looked at Laura, frowning sadly,

"You didn't get me a present...?"

"Well..."

"Oh."

Laura looked down and then she thought about what Ross had said earlier "_I wanna sleep with you... I wanna make love to you tonight... I wanna fuck you hard... I wanna hear you scream my name as I thrust into you..._" and the ideas of Rocky "_If you want to give him a gift just give your body to him, he'll be pleased_" or "_How about you give your virginity to him?_"

"Huh, Ross?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got a present for you..." she went on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "in your bedroom"

The blonde boy looked at the brunette with wide eyes, _what was she talking about ?_ He felt his cock twitch with excitement,

"What ? Are you thinking what I am thinking you are thinking?"

The young actress nodded at him, biting her bottom lips, _damn she wasn't helping..._

"The guests are leaving and after we are done with cleaning up the place, we'll be alone... You" she poked his chest with one finger "and me"

"Laura... You're forgetting about my siblings, my parents and yours too !"

Laura put the broom down and was shaking her head at Ross,

"Ross, Ross, Ross... You're going to sleep at your house, your parents won't be against it, it's your birthday so let me give you your gift there..."

"Hey loverbirds ! Time to go..."

"Yes just let me say to my parents that I'll be staying at your house tonight"

"Woah ! Why didn't I buy earplugs ? Just be quiet tonight, you must 18, Ross but you'll always be Mom's baby"

"Shut up, Rocky..."

Ross sighed at Rocky as they left the manor, on the road everyone was quiet, Rydel was sleeping and Rocky was near too, once they arrived, Ross and Laura climbed the stairs and heard someone clearing his throat, Ross knew he was messed up,

"Where are you running to ?"

"Well Mom, Laura and I are quite sleepy"

Stormie raised an eyebrow at him,

"Oh really ? Why are you smiling widely like that... Wait ! Are you guys... together ?" She had squealed the last word and Ross looked at her, confused, at first she was mad and now she is fangirling over them, what was wrong with her,

"Mom..."

"My little boy is all grown up !"

"MOM !"

"Okay, okay ! I'll leave you two alone, but don't try to crumble the house, don't forget that your brother gave you condoms !"

She left the two of them, all alone, as his siblings pass by ruffling his hair, and wishing them a goodnight but if they did anything they should be quiet,

Laura laughed at their behaviour and Ross brought a hand to her ass, grasping it, whispering in her ear,

"You won't be laughing anymore after..."

She looked at him, shocked as he took her hand and leaded them to his bedroom, once they got there, Ross pinned Laura against his door, she moaned at his brutal gesture, and he looked at her, stroking her cheek as he began to kiss her, she decided to broke off the kiss,

She immediately began to strip, and lay back on the bed, exposing her beautiful tits and mound to

me. Ross felt his jeans tighten as he watches her. He joined her on the bed and searched for a condom in his drawer of his bedside table when he had found one he put it on his bedside table , Laura was shaking on his bed and he kissed her softly on the forehead, he stripped, not wanting to wait more,

He kissed her and she wrapped her silky smooth legs around his mid back and he could see she was getting horny cause she was beginning to breathe a little faster. He moved his head south, and began to lick and kiss around her firm, perky breasts. She arched her back, he smirked against her skin and continued. He then took one rigid nipple into his mouth, and sucked it in and out between my teeth.

After finishing playing with her breasts, he moved down between her legs, and licked her pussy, while fingering her. He could hear her whispering his name as she grabbed his hair,

"Ross...Hmm... More !"

He licked her clit, and when his fingers found her g-spot, she arched her back and moaning his name, with ragged breathing and tossing her head from side to side. Ross smiled when he discovered he had made Laura Marano came with his fingers and tongue. He decided to take the condom but Laura took it from him as she knelt on the bed in front of him, she rolled the condom on, and kept her hand at the base of his cock.

"Laura ? What are you planning to do wit- Oh Fuck !"

Laura had ran her tongue at the head of his cock, _Hmm this condom tastes like Gogurt, Incredible ! _**(A/N : Maybe it'll exist someday haha xD) **

She looks up at him as she wraps her lips around the head and sucks, hard enough to draw a moan out of his lips. She pulls off and slids her hand back down his length, up and down."God, Laur..." he mutters, Then he pushes in, slowly, purposely, going until her nose is at the base of his cock and he holds her there, feeling himself near his orgasm, as she looks at him, shocked by his gesture, "Damn, Laur... You're so fucking talented ! Wait... I just want to come with you..."

She lies on the bed and he put his cock's head at the entrance of her pussy.

"Are you sure you want this ?"

"Yeah I'm sure now so fuck me Rossy Bossy..."

He entered her slowly, and she closed her eyes, moaning with pain, he let her the time to adjust to the bit of pain quickly.

When he was sure she wasn't feeling pain anymore, he started pumping slowly in and out of her,

They continued for a while, as he went deeper and deeper, she let out a moan when his cock hit her back wall. Her eyes flew open, and she wanted him to go as deep as he could,

"Ross... It feels so good. Deeper, please... Hmmm"

He went at it, with her legs wrapped around his hips. All of a sudden, she asked him if she can be on top. He put his arm around her back, and lifted her up off the bed without coming out of her. She was now on top, her tits were bouncing up and down as she rode him hard for the first time in her life.

"Fuck Laura ! You're just so tight and it feels so good !"

She kept riding him, bouncing up and down on his cock.

He brought a hand down and started working on her clit, then her eyes popped wide open and she moaned his name, as she scratched his shoulders. He knew she was almost there he could feel the contractions clentch around his cock.

He started bucking and fucking her harder and harder, slamming her down onto him. She wasin a frenzy now, moaning and moaning, her breathing became really short, and then she stopped breathing, just holding her breath, and arching her back as he was working on her clit. Then they came, hard, in eachothers arms, she collapsed on him as they fell down with his back on the bed. He pulled out of her and threw the condom in the bin, he lied next to her on the bed and she snuggled to him,

"Wow"

"Wow is a short word... You were incredible, Laur..."

"Yes, you too birthday boy" She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled,

"Well, Laura, will you be my girlfriend?"

"After this awesome sex, I can't refuse" This time, she gave him a short kiss on the lips, they remained silent as they looked at the ceiling,

"Ross ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Happy birthday !"

* * *

**Happy birthday, Lynch ! Don't go too hard on Laura *wink, wink***


End file.
